


Erotyczne fantazje 180

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 1





	Erotyczne fantazje 180

Głośny jęk wypełnił cały pokój, kiedy Ruby poczuła jak jej partnerka weszła swoim członkiem w jej mokrą kobiecość.

Dziedziczka zrobiła to zdecydowanym ruchem, żeby chwilę później chwycić swoją liderkę za włosy, zmuszając ją do uniesienia głowy wysoko, gdzie w tym samym czasie penetrowała jej cipkę, szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami.

Po krótkim chwyciła swoją liderkę za biodra i naparła na nią z całej siły, dochodząc w niej. Nasienie wypełniło wnętrze Ruby, a gdy Weiss delikatnie wyszła z niej, sperma zaczęła wylewać się z wnętrza jej cipki.


End file.
